después de 5 años
by M neko-chan
Summary: después de 5 años llega una persona especial para 10 vampiros y mas adelante para 2 mas,¿como reaccionaran al enterarse de que es la nueva novia de sacrificio?¿por que piensan de que les oculta algo? y lo mas importante...¿que tiene que ver karlheniz en todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**holis soy yo, bueno capaz que algunos piensen..."que! subís un nuevo fic pero no subís un nuevo cap en la otra historia! " y bueno es que se me ocurrió así de repente y no pude contenerme a escribirlo, espero que me apoyen en esta nueva historia y como dice ahí abajo esto es 5 años antes de que empiece todo lo que va a pasar mas adelante **

* * *

**prologo**

*******5 años antes******

En los pasillos del colegio se encuentran 11 personas, 10 de ellos miran a una chica que tiene la cabeza gacha,

-estas bien?-le pregunta ruki con preocupación

-…chicos-pronuncia la muchacha

-que sucede?-pregunta reiji de brazos cruzados

-habla de una vez kaori-le dice ayato con exasperación

-…me mudo a España-dice en voz tan baja que si no fuera que los vampiros tienen unos súper oídos no la hubieran escuchado

-q-que?!-preguntan todos

-mi vuelo es en media hora-les informa sin siquiera mirarlos

-c-como, pero por qué?-esta vez pregunta kou

-…-la chica se queda callada

-tch, no te quedes callada-le dice subaru con enojo

-lo siento, pero parece que mañana no voy a poder salir con ustedes-se disculpa

-por qué te vas?-inquiere yuma

-podrías quedarte con nosotros-propone shu

-no…te…vallas-le ruega azusa

-kao-chan no puedes irte-le dice laito

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo vine para retirar mis cosas y verlos a ustedes por última vez-confiesa

-eso quiere decir que no vas a volver nunca más?-preguntan todos al unísono

-no lose-responde y se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que es cortado por kaori

-gracias-dice, los demás la miran sin entender

-gracias-repite-que suerte tengo de haberlos conocido, me divertí mucho estando con ustedes, y los siento si en algún momento fui una molestia para ustedes créanme que no era mi intención serlo, bueno creo que es hora de que me valla-y se da la vuelta pero…-

-espera-la detiene ruki del brazo, la chica voltea su mirar para verlo y el chico ve como esta se contiene por no llorar

-adi-y se calla al quedar en shock por el abrazo del mayor de los mukamis

-no te hagas la fuerte boba-le susurra en el oído, y esta deja escapar algunas lágrimas para después romper en llanto, mientras tanto los demás solo miran como su persona especial está sufriendo

-gracias ruki-le agradece ya más calmada y deshace el abrazo para mirar a los demás

-no quería que me vieran llorar, mínimo quería despedirme sin que me vieran como me veo ahora pero parece que ni eso puedo hacer, solo quiero desearles lo mejor, los quiero mucho a todos ustedes y eso ténganlo siempre presente, no se encierren con los demás, ábranse como lo hicieron conmigo, no sé si voy a volver por eso les digo estas cosas-y les sonríe con sinceridad, se acerca a ellos y…

-mi dormilón-le dice a shu y lo abraza

-mi señor serio-le dice a reiji y copia la acción que hizo con shu

-mi tsundere-le dice a subaru y hace lo mismo que con los otros dos

-mi puta pervertida-y abraza a laito

-mi 'ore-sama'-y abraza a ayato

-mi niño histérico y teddy-abraza a kanato y a teddy

-mi idol-y abraza a kou

-mi grandote-y abraza a yuma

-mi chico tímido y masoquista-abraza a azusa

-y mi 'intelectual'-y abraza a ruki

-adiós mis vampiros sádicos y masoquistas, espero que no me olviden porque yo no lo voy hacer-les dice mientras se da vuelta, los demás solo la miran

-una vez más gracias por haberme dejado estar con ustedes, sinceramente me divertí mucho y eso es algo que voy apreciar por siempre, ahora es mejor que me valla o sino voy a perder mi vuelo, adiós chicos-y se va a paso calmo, los sakamakis y mukamis miran como la chica se va y no voltea para mirarlos ni siquiera un poco

-se fue-murmura subaru cuando ve que la muchacha desaparece de su campo de visión

-…es mejor que cada uno valla a su salón-les ordena reiji sin ánimos

-vámonos-dice ruki con una expresión de tristeza al igual que todos los que están ahí

-*sonido de celular* moshi moshi-dice shu desde el aparato

-hola hijo soy yo tu papi, te llamo para informarte que la nueva novia de sacrificio va a llegar en unos tres días, su nombre es yui komori y tiene 17 años al igual que los trillizos, trátenla bien y no la maten como a las demás-le dice tougo sakamaki

-…entendido-y corta la llamada

-quien era?-pregunta ayato

-nadie, me voy a dormir-y se va

-pero que le pasa?-pregunta yuma

-de seguro esta así por neko-chan-opina kou

-teddy y yo vamos a extrañar a kaori-chan-dice kanato

-todos lo aremos, ahora váyanse a sus salones-dice reiji y los demás acatan la orden de mala gana

En un auto con dirección al aeropuerto…

-*suspira*-suspira por décima vez desde que entro a ese vehículo

-ya cambia esa cara que me repugna-le dice un hombre que en este caso es el padre

-hai-y mira por la ventana, pasados unos minutos…

-ya llegamos-informa el padre de la chica, bajan del auto y sacan sus maletas para entrar al aeropuerto, luego de que los revisen para comprobar que no llevan nada ilegal y de inspeccionar sus pertenencias le dan los boletos a una azafata para que esta ultima los lleve a sus asientos correspondientes

-adiós chicos…los voy a extrañar-susurra kaori mientras ve como el avión se eleva por los aires

-"no me olviden"-piensa con tristeza y cierra los ojos para recordar los buenos momentos que paso con ellos

Tres días después llega una chica rubia de ojos rosas a la mansión sakamaki, que más adelante se convierte en la novia del menor de los trillizos

Lo que los vampiros no saben es que después de 5 años llegara su persona especial a la mansión y se llevaran algunas sorpresas por parte de esta

* * *

**y bueno eso es todo, osea esto es antes de que yui llegue a la mansión sakamaki, así que en el siguiente voy a mostrar como la chica llega y los ve después de tanto tiempo**

**no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!**

**sayonara! **


	2. devuelta en japon

**antes que nada quiero agradecer a OtakuDL y rosa20 por sus reviews, espero que este cap les guste**

* * *

**Devuelta en Japón**

En un avión que recién aterrizo, se baja una chica de mediana estatura de buen cuerpo, piernas largas y torneadas, de piel blanquecina como la nieve, pelo negro con unos toques rojizos y de ojos pardos

-ahhh, que lindo es volver a mi país natal-dice con una sonrisa melancólica mientras se va con sus maletas a la salida

-mmm, me dijo que me venían a buscar-y busca con la mirada, le llama la atención un hombre que esta con un cartel en sus manos, divisa bien lo que dice y para su suerte dice su nombre

-hola, yo soy kaori kirishima-saluda al hombre, este último le hace una reverencia y le abre una de las puertas de la limusina, la muchacha entra y ve a dos personas más dentro del transporte

-…hola mi nombre es kaori kirishima, ustedes son los que me van a cuidar?-les pregunta mirándolos

-si-es su corta respuesta el de pelo blanco con las puntas rojas

-y como se llaman?-pregunta curiosa

-carla tsukinami y él es mi hermano menor, shin-y le señala al otro chico

-un gusto en conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien-dice la chica educadamente

-por lo que nos dijo ese sujeto, vos te ofreciste como novia de sacrificio, no es así?-pregunta el mayor de los tsukinamis

-sí, estoy acá por voluntad propia-le responde calmada

-no sabes en lo que te metiste-le dice shin

-si se, una novia de sacrificio es como un contenedor de sangre para vampiros, la novia al pisar su territorio ya no tiene derecho de decir o hacer algo, solo tiene que esperar hasta que los vampiros se cansen y la maten-dice kaori como si nada, los otros dos se sorprenden por ver que la chica ni siquiera está asustada

-no se sorprendan, parece que Karl-sama no les dijo nada, pensé que les iba a contar pero bueno capaz que se le olvido-se dice para si en voz alta

-a que te refieres?-pregunta carla

-los hermanos sakamakis y mukamis son mis amigos, los conozco desde que tenía 16, solo estuve con ellos durante un año pero fue suficiente como para que les tome cariño a cada uno de ellos-les cuenta con una sonrisa

-tch, que estupidez, tener una amiga humana, sí que cayeron bajo-opina carla

-por como lo decís parece que nunca tuviste amigos, no es así? Tu única compañía siempre fue tu hermano menor, pero aun así te sientes solo, y si te preguntas como lose es por tus ojos, los ojos son como si fuera el espejo del alma, y en tu ojos puedo ver soledad, envidia, tristeza y otras cosas más, para serte sincera no me das pena en lo absoluto ni tampoco tendría que, solo quiero dejarte en claro que no quiero escuchar ese comentario nunca más, y no te puedes quejar porque ambos sabemos que la que manda acá soy yo-y lo mira con superioridad, el otro se queda callado y shin es que habla para cambiar el ambiente

-y por qué te fuiste?-le pregunta el de cola de lobo

-mi papa se quiso mudar no sé porque y bueno yo no tenía opción-le responde

-ah ya veo-dice y piensa en que más preguntar

-no te esfuerces en entablar una conversación, solo le deje algo en claro a tu hermano, pero no estoy enojada con él-y le da una sonrisa amistosa

-solo quiero que sepan, que no voy a tolerar que hablen mal de mis chicos delante mío, de mi pueden decir lo que se le den la gana, pero de mis vampiros no, quedo claro?-y los mira, los otros dos solo asienten con la cabeza y no dicen más nada en todo el recorrido

-ya llegamos-avisa el chófer mientras les abre la puerta, los tres bajan y tocan la puerta

-*toc toc*-pero nadie les abre

-típico de ellos-suelta la chica y abre la puerta como si fuera su propia casa, los otros dos la siguen

-hola! Hay alguien aquí?!-grita mientras mira para todos lados

-*suspira* tal parece que no…-pero la otra lo calla

-shhh, 1…2…-empieza a decir y se pone atrás de ellos

-tch, que hacen ustedes aquí?!-dice una voz bastante enojada (**subaru**)

-ya veo porque hay mal olor-comenta otro (**laito**)

-teddy dice que se vallan-dice otro (**kanato**)

-hola, carla-san, shin-kun-lo saluda otra (**yui**)

-chichinasi-le reta a la chica (**ayato**)

-a que se debe su visita?-pregunta reiji

-y que hacen esas valijas atrás suyo?-inquiere ruki de brazos cruzados

-que les responda ella-dice carla y se hace a un lado para que los otros vampiros se den cuenta de otra presencia

-…kaori/kaori-chan/neko-chan/kao-chan-dicen los demás con sorpresas

-que linda bienvenida-dice con sarcasmo

-….-los otros no saben que decir

-ohh vengan para acá-dice la chica y se tira encima de ellos para abrazarlos, los sakamakis y mukamis corresponden el abrazo

-tardaste en volver-le dice laito

-por qué no nos avisaste?-pregunta reiji con una sonrisa

-neko-chan estas más bonita que antes-comenta kou

-teddy y yo te extrañamos mucho kaori-chan-le confiesa kanato

-y como te fue en España?-le pregunta yuma

-a mi también me alegra de verlos chicos-y les sonríe con sinceridad

-vallamos a la sala de visitas-dice reiji y todos los presentes lo siguen, cada uno se sienta en unos de los sofás y shu recuesta su cabeza en el regazo de kaori

-oye, no hagas eso!-se quejan los demás, el mayor de los sakamakis los ignora y la otra solo lanza una risita, pero para de reír al ver una cara desconocida

-uhh? Quien es ella?...a ya se, sos yui komori, no es así?-y mira a la ojirosa

-s-sí, un gusto en conocerla-le dice educadamente

-yo soy kaori kirishima, y díganme, quien es el novio?-se dirige a los chicos, todos señalan a cierta personita, mientras que este se hace el desentendido

-qué bueno, me alegro por ustedes, espero que cuides bien de ayato-le dice contenta

-gracias-le agradece yui mientras que el pelirojo no sabe que decir

-bueno, volviendo al tema principal…-empieza a decir reiji pero es interrumpido por la de ojos pardos

-soy la nueva novia de sacrificio, y estos chicos que ves acá digamos que son como mis guardaespaldas-y los demás abren los ojos como platos

-e-es una broma, cierto?-pregunta subaru

-no, no es una broma, me contacte con su padre y me ofrecí para ser la nueva novia, el obviamente me acepto y me pago el boleto para venir devuelta-les cuenta

-…por qué?-se preguntan todos

-porque era la única forma de volverlos a ver, capaz ustedes piensen de que lo que hice es un error, pero para mí no lo es en lo absoluto, sé que no se van atrever en beber mi sangre, pero tarde o temprano lo van a tener que hacer y yo no me voy a oponer-les dice con seguridad

-ese viejo no me aviso nada-suelta de repente shu mientras se levanta para quedar sentado al lado de la chica

-estás loca si piensas que te voy a chupar la sangre-le dice yuma

-lo mismo digo-dice ruki

-si-concuerdan los demás

-*suspira* chicos lo quieran o no soy la nueva novia y ahora si no es mucha molestia, me pueden mostrar mi habitación? Estoy muy cansada por el viaje-les dice

-si yo te llevo-dice el de lentes mientras se reincorpora

-deja que lo hago yo-se mete subaru

-yo lo hago no se preocupen-dice laito

-teddy y yo queremos acompañar a kaori-chan-comenta el pelipurpura y así empieza una discusión de quien va a acompañar a la chica

-ya basta!-grita a todo pulmón la amiga de los vampiros, los demás se callan

-vamos todos y listo-y le hace una seña a los tsukinamis para que la sigan, los demás se van corriendo para alcanzarlos y reiji se adelanta para guiarlos

-este es tu cuarto-le dice

-gracias-le agradece mientras entra, carla y shin van a entrar pero…

-alto ahí-los detiene ruki

-que creen que hacen?-les pregunta kou

-chicos, ellos van a dormir conmigo-se mete kaori para evitar otro conflicto

-qué?!-pegan el grito al cielo

-como lo escucharon, ellos se van a quedar acá, son mis guardaespaldas así que tienen que estar las 24hs del día cuidándome-les dice con calma

-p-pero..-intentan protestar

-nada de peros-agarra a los vampiros fundadores y los introduce a la habitación-buenas noches!-y les cierra la puerta en la cara

-…..-los demás se dispersan con una muy notoria molestia y la rubia mira confundida por el comportamiento no común de los chicos

Adentro del cuarto…

-*suspira* qué bueno nos trajeron las valijas hasta acá-dice la chica mientras ve sus pertenencias en la cama

-no nos dijiste nada de eso-suelta carla, la muchacha sabe a qué se refiere y lo mira

-pues ahora si lo sabes, les molesta dormir con una chica?-y levanta una ceja

-no está bien-les restan importancia

-qué bueno, si me disculpan me voy a cambiar-saca algo de ropa de una de sus valijas y se va al baño

-no entiendo porque nos mandó a que la cuidáramos si se nota a 10.000km que los tiene controlados-suelta carla con tono cansino

-en eso tienes razón, pero no creo que nos allá pedido esto por nada, además…-pero se calla

-además…-lo incita a que termine

-no sé, esa chica es un tanto extraña-dice dubitativo

-en qué sentido?-pregunta el mayor

-no sé cómo explicarlo, pero esa tipa no es normal-y se pone en pose pensativa

-por supuesto que no es normal, quien en su sano juicio seria amiga de 10 vampiros y encima se ofrezca por voluntad propia a ser la novia de sacrificio

-mmm capaz sea eso-dice no muy convencido, pero para de pensar al escuchar cómo se abre la puerta

-ya estoy lista, ustedes se van a cambiar o van a dormir así?-pregunta amigablemente

-date la vuelta, nos vamos a cambiar acá-le manda carla, la otra le hace caso y se da la vuelta, carla ya está con su ropa de dormir pero shin…

-ya está-le avisa el menor de los tsukinamis, kaori se da vuelta para acostarse en la cama pero..

-lindos bóxer-y suelta una risita al ver los corazoncitos en la ropa interior del chico

-gracias son mis favoritos-y se acerca a ella con una sonrisa libidinosa

-si quieres ponerme nerviosa, te aclaro ahora que no funcionara-le informa

-yo no tengo intenciones de hacer eso-y la agarra de la cintura

-me parece bien-y lo abraza por la espalda para a pegarlo más a ella

-o-oye que haces?-le pregunta nervioso

-nada, acaso no puedo abrazar a mi cuidador?-y lo mira divertida

-…-se queda mudo, el hizo eso para molestarla pero la bromita le salió mal

-por qué te sonrojas?-le pregunta y se acerca a su rostro, el otro la aleja de si sumamente colorado

-jajajjaa-se ríe-tenías que ver tu expresión-le dice la chica

-todo fue una broma?-pregunta shin

-por supuesto que sí, ya te había dicho que no te iba a funcionar tu bromita-y le palmea el hombro

-caíste en la trampa de la humana-habla carla

-tsk-chasquea la lengua molesto

-bueno acuéstense, que yo apago la luz-les ordena kaori, los dos se meten en la cama y la otra apaga la luz para luego introducirse al colchón y quedar en el medio de los dos

-buenas noches chicos-dice la pelinegra y cierra los ojos para quedarse dormida al instante

Los otros se sienten un tanto extraños, esta chica es diferente que a las demás, no solo el hecho de estar ahí por voluntad propia sino que los trata como si fueran humanos y eso está más que claro que no lo son en lo absoluto, no quieren admitirlo pero capaz no fue tan mala idea en haber aceptado la orden de ese sujeto

* * *

**bueno y eso es todo, no se creo que le falto algo pero buee a mi igual me gusto como quedo**

**nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!**

**sayonara!**


	3. trabajo

**disculpen por la tardanza es que no tengo tiempo ya que estoy con las pruebas y esas cosas, esto es algo corto pero espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me hacen muy feliz :)**

* * *

**Trabajo**

En una habitación se encuentran dos personas, que están muy juntas ya que el chico la tiene abrazada de la cintura mientras que esta tiene enredada una de sus piernas en las suyas, pero eso no es todo o no claro que no mientras estos dos están en la cama durmiendo, otros 20 pares de ojos los miran con celos

-tch, ya no puedo ver más esto-se desespera subaru mientras se acerca con intenciones de despertarlos

-no!-lo detiene reiji

-recuerda que a ella no le gusta que la despierten-le recuerda ruki

-entonces vamos a ver como ese idiota la está abrazando?!-pregunta enojado

-no tenemos opción-le dice kou

-nfu que envidia-comenta laito con una sonrisa divertida aunque por dentro este molesto

-como llegaron a quedar así?-se pregunta yuma y los demás se preguntan lo mismo

**(Bueno es mejor saber cómo llegaron a estar abrazaditos :3)**

*********flash back********

Eran como las 4 de la madrugada y en el cuarto de la chica, esta última se removía de un lado para el otro con una clara expresión de miedo

-n-no….por favor-murmuraba, carla y shin la miraban sin saber qué hacer, hasta que shin por alguna razón solo atino a abrazarla para calmarla y por suerte funciono, la apego hacia si para sentir el caído aliento chocar en su pecho y eso sinceramente le gusto, su hermano se hizo el que no vio nada y les dio la espalda, el miro a la chica y en contra de su voluntad se le curvo sus labios para formar una sonrisa y sin más cerro los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo de nueva cuenta

*******fin del flash back******

-tanto duerme?-dice shu

-sos el menos indicado en decir eso-le dicen los demás mientras lo miran, lo que ellos no saben es que kaori estuvo despierta durante todo este tiempo, solo se hace la dormida para ver lo que hacen sus vampiros, le dio gracia cuando subaru quiso levantarla pero dos de ellos lo detuvieron recordándole que no le gusta que la despierten, porque para ella el despertarla es un tabú, puede que este exagerando pero no le gusta que interrumpan su sueño aunque tuvo algunos inconvenientes para dormir pero….es mejor olvidarse de ello, siente como su 'guardaespaldas' se remueve un poco y aprieta el agarre en su cintura, eso quiere decir que ya se levantó también y entonces se le ocurre una idea un tanto descabellada

-mmm shin-murmura lo suficientemente alto como para que los vampiros dejen de mirar al mayor de los sakamakis y le presten atención, el nombrado se mantiene estático en su lugar, ¡¿está soñando con él?!

-pero que….?-empieza a decir kanato

-ahhh shin, si más fuerte por favor!-dice mientras se apega más al chico y suspira agitadamente, los que ven eso se les desencaja la quijada sin poder creerlo

-mmm ahora es mi turno-y se sube encima de el para luego bajar lentamente hacia la parte de su cintura, los demás no se pueden moverse del shock, pero antes de que la muchacha haga nada el cola de lobo la detiene exaltado

-así que te hacías el dormido ehhh?-le dice yuma mientras se suena los nudillos

-kanato, no quieres a un novio de cera?-le pregunta subaru

-no gracias-rechaza la oferta el pelipurpura

-oigan-les llama la 'sonámbula'

-linda broma-le dice azusa con sarcasmo

-gracias y ahora cambien esas caras, parecen unos niños regañados-les dice con una sonrisa, pero no le hacen caso

-…voy hacer el desayuno-y ve como los otros se les iluminan los ojos

-te esperamos abajo-le dice kou

-no tardes-le dice laito y los demás solo salen del lugar

-disculpa si te incomode, es solo que quería molestarlos un poco-se a sincera esta

-…no hay problema-y desvía la mirada avergonzado

-jajaj, eres extraño-suelta de la nada

-extraño?-y encarna una ceja

-sip, ayer cuando te vi, me mirabas con superioridad, como si fuera un insecto al lado tuyo, y ahora te sonrojas y te pones nervioso ante mí, eso me agrada, eso quiere decir que te estas abriendo hacia mí-le dice

-hmp-emite

-solo se tú mismo, no me gusta la gente que es falsa-le confiesa

-lo tendré en cuenta-le dice

-bueno me voy a bañar, buenos días shin-y se va, dejando solo al del ojo parchado

-tu también eres extraña-dice al aire

Luego de unos 30 min aproximadamente…

-aquí tienen-dice kaori mientras deposita el desayuno en la mesa

-wow-dicen los demás mientras miran la comida, incluso los vampiros fundadores no pudieron evitar de que se les caiga la baba

-itadakimasu!-dicen todos al unísono y empiezan a comer, todos comen con una sonrisa en sus rostros menos una ojirosa que mira a cada uno de los chicos un tanto confusa, y bueno quien no estaría así, si después de todo nunca vio que los vampiros sonrían e incluso hablen en la mesa, siempre fue incomodo, pero ahora todo es diferente y gracias a esa chica pelinegra

-esto esta riquísimo-la elogia reiji

-si bastante-le segundea shu

-concuerdo con ustedes-los apoya ruki

-gracias, y yui-san a ti te gusta?-le pregunta a la chica

-etto…si-le responde mirando su plato, no puede creer que los tres más fríos de los vampiros la estén elogiando, ellos nunca le dijeron nada lindo que ella recuerde, ni siquiera su novio ayato, que este último se está atragantando con la comida

-"ya extrañaba estar así con ellos"-piensa con una cálida sonrisa, mira a sus 'guardaespaldas' y estos solo comen tranquilamente, espera poder llevarse mejor con estos, mira su celular y se levanta de su asiento llamando la atención de los demás

-bueno yo me voy-les avisa

-a dónde?-preguntan automáticamente todos

-a trabajar-y les sonríe

-como que a trabajar?-dice reiji

-sí, antes de venir, le pedí a su padre que me consiguiera un trabajo, no quería venir y quedarme acá sin hacer nada, sería un gasto más-les dice como si nada, pero sin darse cuenta esas palabras incomodaron a cierta ojirosa

-no seas tonta, nunca pensaríamos eso-le aclara ruki

-pero aun así, yo no puedo estar acá sin hacer nada, no soy un parasito…sin ofender shu-le dice al ojiazul, este último le resta importancia

-bueno chicos vamos-y los otros dos se paran

-y como a qué hora regresas?-le pregunta kou

-mmm no lose, pero de seguro como a la noche-le responde pensativa

-está bien, pero cualquier cosas nos llamas-le dice ruki

-si 'papa'-le dice con burla

-solo me preocupo por vos hijita-le sigue el juego

-ok ya entendí, los veo luego-y se va con sus guardaespaldas siguiéndole el paso

* * *

**y acá termina, ¿que sera lo que soñó kaori?**

**nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

**no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews para saber si les gusto o disgusto**

**besitos!**


	4. malestar

**hola! bueno se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que no se me ocurría nada, es mas ni siquiera se si alguno de ustedes se acuerda de este fic, bueno sin mas que decir acá les dejo el nuevo cap, espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

**Malestar**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que kaori se mudó para la mansión sakamaki, habían salido todos juntos a pasear o se quedaban en casa, algunos de los vampiros le preguntaron del porque estaba más distante con el menor de los trillizos, pero ella solo les decía que no estaba distante, que capaz sea su imaginación, pero lo cierto es que ella si está ignorando a ayato pero no porque ella quiera sino por….

********flash back*******

_Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión cuando…_

_-kaori-san-escucha que la nombran_

_-sí que sucede yui?-le pregunta_

_-no quiero parecer grosera pero quiero que no te acerques mucho a ayato-kun-le dice_

_-…pero es mi amigo, no sé qué viste pero capaz viste mal-le dice_

_-….-la rubia solo la mira con…¿celos?_

_-tanto ayato como los demás son mis amigos, no me puedes pedir que este distante con uno de ellos, como se sentirá ayato al darse cuenta de que lo evado? Porque créeme de que se va a dar cuenta de eso, él no es tonto, puede que se haga pero no lo es-y la mira con la cejas fruncidas_

_-yo voy a estar con el-murmura la ojirosa_

_-no sé porque me pides eso, pero solo te voy a decir una cosa-y se acerca a ella-si veo que ayato está decaído o no tiene su carismática personalidad, estas muerta-y aleja un mechón de cabello-entendido?-le susurra en el oído_

_-h-hai-dice en voz baja_

_-ok, te veo en la cena-y le hace un ademan con la mano mientras se va_

*********fin del flash back*********

-wuaaaaa-bosteza la chica mientras se estira en la cama

-deja de hacer ruido-se queja shin

-sí que sos dormilón-le dice esta divertida

-hmp-emite mientras se tapa la cara

-bueno yo me voy levantando te veo al rato-y se va del cuarto

-buenos días kao-chan-ladea la cabeza para ver a…

-lo mismo digo laito-y se acerca a él

-recién te despiertas, no es así?-le pregunta

-así es-le responde

-vamos a comer, tengo hambre-dice

-ok-y se van a la cocina

-kaori-chan!-dice kanato y la abraza

-buenos días, kanato-y le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un niño chiquito

-ya suéltala-y aparecen los demás

-buuu yo quería desayunar a solas con kao-chan-dice laito con una sonrisa

-tch, cállate pervertido-le dice el albino

-hoy trabajas?-le pregunta ruki

-sí, pero entro más tarde

-a bueno

-oye ruki, me prestas unos de tus libros?-le pregunta

-por supuesto, vamos a mi habitación-le dice

-ok-y lo sigue

-kaori, no quieres comer takoyakis?-le pregunta ayato

-no gracias-le responde cortante

-están buenos-le insiste

-tal vez en otro momento-y se va junto con ruki

-"lo siento ayato"-se dice para sí mientras camina atrás del mukami mayor

-entra-le dice y esta le hace caso

-de que genero quieres?-le pregunta mientras se acerca a su mini biblioteca

-realista-y se sienta en la cama

-mmmm-emite mientras ve los libros que le puede prestar

-oye….-la llama este

-que sucede?-le pregunta atenta

-por qué estás tan distante con ese sakamaki?-le pregunta mientras la mira fijamente

-no estoy distante, lo trato igual que siempre-le responde como si nada

-si claro-le dice ruki sarcástico

-es cierto-

-como digas mentirosa-y le entrega un libro

-gracias y no soy mentirosa-y hace un puchero

-jajajajaj no te comportes como una niña-

-mou que malo-y salen del cuarto del chico

-bueno me voy a leer afuera-le dice la chica mientras se adelanta

-ok-

**Afuera en el patio…**

-mmm creo que acá está bien-y se sienta en el césped y abre el libro, pero antes de leer escucha algo

-sal subaru-le dice

-tch, como supiste que era yo?-y se sienta al lado de ella

-eres muy obvio-le dice esta

-…*suspira*-y mira al cielo

-creciste mucho subaru-comenta

-…si pasaron unos cuantos años, pero tú no te quedas atrás-y la mira

-jaja si es cierto, ya estoy vieja

-no quise decir eso!-le aclara rápidamente

-lose

-…y que tal en ?-le pregunta

-bien, al principio me resulto un tanto frustrante al no entender bien el inglés pero después pude hablarlo fluidamente, hice algunos amigos pero no era lo mismo

-a que te refieres?

-aunque estaba con ellos me sentía sola, ustedes me hacían falta-y le sonríe

-….-se sonroja

-ahh que kawaii-y le agarra de las mejillas

-ya suéltame-le dice

-jaja ok ok-y lo suelta, el albino se recuesta en las piernas de la chica y cierra los ojos, la otra no dice nada solo ve como su amigo duerme plácidamente

-mi tsundere sí que es tierno cuando duerme-

-te escuche-le dice el nombrado, kaori solo suelta una risita y así pasan los minutos hasta que ya es la hora de irse

-los veo más tarde!-dice y se va con sus guardaespaldas, después de casi una hora, llegan al hospital y la de ojos pardos se pone un guardapolvo blanco

-hola-saluda

-hola-le devuelven el saludo

Ella sigue caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, entra y antes de sentarse le tocan la puerta

-pase-dice calmadamente

\- hola kirishima-san, aquí le dejo a su paciente-le dice otra chica y deja pasar a un niño de no más de 10 años junto a una mujer que vendría ser su madre

-hola-saluda educadamente

-hola, vengo para que lo revisen y me diga que es lo que tiene-le dice la señora preocupada

-cálmese señora, a ver ven y siéntate en la capilla-le dice al nene, este último acata su orden y se sienta, kaori le pregunta al chico que le duele y desde hace cuánto se siente mal, pero la que responde es la madre

-tiene vómitos, fiebre, diarrea, dolores en la panza-le dice la señora

-mmmmmm, tienes sed?-le pregunta al nene

-si!-dice, la chica le da un vaso con agua y el chico se lo toma de un solo trago

-mmmmmmm, su hijo tiene cólera-le dice al fin

-colera? Y que es eso?-le pregunta con intriga

-la cólera es una enfermedad producida por una bacteria, el vibrio-choleroe, se adquiere por digestión de agua o de alimentos contaminados por la bacteria, pero también puede contraerse por falta de higiene personal-le dice

-y que tengo que hacer para que se recupere?

-lo único que hay que hacer es rehidratarlo administrativamente por vía oral, ahí que reemplazar los líquidos y las sales perdidos con la diarrea

-gracias-le agradece

-no hay de que, espero que te mejores pronto-y le acaricia la cabeza al nenito

-adiós-dicen madre e hijo antes de salir, y así sigue su turno hasta que le empieza a doler la cabeza, instintivamente se lleva una mano a la cabeza

-estas bien?-le pregunta un compañero de trabajo

-sí, no es nada-le dice

-no te ves bien, estas muy pálida-le dice mirándola

-…..-el hombre la lleva a su consultorio, ya que da la casualidad que es doctor y la empieza a revisar

**Pasados unos minutos…..**

-sales tarde-le dice carla mirándola

-es que me quede tiempo extra, habían muchos pacientes-les dice

-bueno ya vámonos de aquí-dice shin empezando a caminar

-si-dicen los otros dos al unísono y sin más se van a la casa/mansión

* * *

**bueno hasta acá termina, es algo corto pero bueno, voy a tratar de hacerlo mas largo el próximo cap**

**y el que todavía se acuerda de este fic, no se olvide de dejarme su review o los que recién ven este fic también para saber su opinión, no me importa si son malos o buenos, después de todo soy una principiante**

**nos leemos luego!**

**chaito! :***


	5. odio

**hola a todos! bueno a pedido de _yukishiroma_ les dejo la conti, gracias _yukishiroma_ por decir que te gusta mi fic, en serio eso me alegra mucho, espero que este capitulo lo disfrutes y los que lo leen pero no me comentan también :D bueno sin mas que decir acá les dejo el cap**

* * *

**Odio**

Kaori está caminando tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad, se tuvo que levantar temprano para que sus vampiros no la vean, eso significa que tampoco está con sus guardaespaldas, no es que le desagrade la compañía de los tsukinamis es solo que ayer antes de salir de su trabajo había recibido una llamada y dijo que tenía que venir sola si o si

-hola mi niña-la saluda un hombre de lejos, la de ojos pardo acelera el paso y lo saluda educadamente, después de todo a ese hombre que ahora está enfrente suyo le debe mucho

-para que me citaste a este lugar?-le pregunta

-entremos a tomar algo y de paso te cuento-le dice calmadamente

-bueno-ambos entran al local y se sientan al fondo de todo, un mesero se acerca a ellos

-que quieres pedir?-y la mira

-mmmmm un jugo exprimido con tostadas de jamón y queso-le dice al chico que anota su pedido con rapidez, después también anota la orden de su acompañante y se va

-bueno….ahora dime-y lo mira con seriedad

-*cof cof cof* bueno me supongo que te acuerdas de cómo fue que nos decidimos de "**él**"….-empieza a decir

-si lo recuerdo perfectamente-le dice la chica

-me informaron que lo vieron vivito y coleando como si nada-termina de decir

-…no puede ser….pero….-kaori está en shock, eso no podía ser, ella habia visto perfectamente como "**él**" moría ante sus ojos

-si yo también me sorprendí cuando escuche eso, pero no te preocupes, voy hacer todo lo posible para que no te haga daño-le dice para calmarla

-o sea que me está buscando-más que una pregunta es una afirmación

-así es, así que vas a tener que estar más atenta-le avisa con seriedad

-lose, voy a estar más atenta, si me lo encuentro otra vez no voy a dudar en acabarlo de una vez por todas-y hace sus manos en forma de puño

-igual estas con mis hijos y los tsukinamis, así que estas bien protegida-le dice con orgullo

-si lose, pero tanto como vos y yo sabemos que ese maldito puede derrotarlos fácilmente si es que quiere, no digo que los chicos son débiles, pero…..usted me entiende-le dice

-sí, y por eso vine aquí personalmente para informártelo, no crees que ya es hora de que le cuentes la verdad a los demás?-le pregunta

-…no todavía, creo que es mejor que esto lo mantengamos en secreto, capaz que más adelante les pueda decir, pero todavía no es el momento-

-está bien, es tu decisión, en eso no me meto, pero ten en cuenta que al estar con ellos también los pones en peligro, yo creo que tienen el derecho a saberlo-

-lose, y se los voy a decir, pero cuando sea el momento indicado, por ahora quiero estar con ellos y divertirme como en los viejos tiempos-

-bueno, ahora que era lo que me querías contar?-y la mira interrogante

-….sobre eso….bueno lo que paso fue que….-y le empieza a contar

**Pasados unas horas…**

-ya llegamos-le avisa el chofer mientras le abre la puerta

-gracias-le agradece y agarra mejor las bolsas para salir del transporte

-yo la ayudo señorita-le dice el hombre

-no es necesario gracias-y sigue caminando hasta entrar a la mansión, apenas cierra la puerta tras de sí los demás ya están parados en la puerta de entrada

-a dónde estabas?-le preguntan todos al unísono, pareciera que lo estaban practicando desde hace horas

-fui de compras-y les muestra las bolsas

-no sabes que es peligroso que una dama valla sola-le dice ruki

-sí, mira si te pasaba algo?-le sigue reiji

-bueno, tampoco para tanto-dice la chica con una gotita estilo anime atrás dela cabeza

-estas castigada-le dice laito

-qué?!-exclama

-castigada-repiten todos

-peropero-intenta protestar

-sin peros-la interrumpe shin

-a tu habitación señorita-le dice carla cruzado de brazos

-no pueden castigarme, ya soy grande-dice orgullosa

-…..-a los demás le salen auras negras y sus ojos se vuelven rojos

-*es mejor que me valla*-piensa kaori con miedo al sentir las miradas de enojo de sus chicos

-kaori….-la nombran con voz gruesa

-adiosito!-dice antes de salir corriendo y subir las escaleras

-*suspira* que chica-suelta kou

-casi me muero de la preocupación-admite subaru

-esa nena no va comer postre hoy-dice el de anteojos

-y ustedes par de imbéciles no era que tienen que estar con ellas las 24 horas del día!-les dice ayato

-tch, ella se despertó antes que nosotros-se justifican

-ni de dos hacen una-suelta kanato

-hey!-se quejan ofendidos

-tch, que ruidosos-suelta shu acostado en un sillón y así los vampiros siguen discutiendo entre si

**En una habitación…..**

-uffff es la última vez que salgo sin avisar-suelta la chica

-ahora es mejor que esto lo guarde bien, nadie puede verlo-y lo guarda en su maleta

-…..todavía la pesadilla no ha terminado, ese maldito….me las vas a pagar una por una, te juro que te matare con mis propias manos-murmura, sus ojos se vuelven rojos como la sangre, sus colmillos se alargan y lo único que siente en este momento es odio puro hacia una persona en especial

* * *

**bueno y acá termina, espero que les allá gustado, y ahora se preguntaran que es kaori, no es así? y bueno si quieren saberlo van a tener que esperar el próximo cap aunque no creo que diga lo que es...si lose soy muy malota XD**

**bueno no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews para saber su opinión**

**nos leemos luego!**

**bye bye! :***


	6. la llamada

**hola! bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por ponerle favorito o follow a mi fic y también por sus comentarios enserio eso me alegra mucho, bueno sin mas que decir acá les dejo el nuevo cap**

* * *

**La llamada**

Una chica se levanta perezosamente de la cama y en el proceso despierta a otras dos personas mas

-buenos días chicos-dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa

-….b-buenos…d-días-tartamudea shin con un sonrojo

-shin, te encuentras bien?-y le pone la mano en la frente

-s-si…-dice incomodo

-calra que le pasa a tu hermano?-le pregunta mirándolo

-tch, mira tu camisa-le dice este con simpleza

-mi camisa?-y se mira, emite un ´ahhh´ al ver que su camisa tienes dos botones desabrochados dejando ver el empiezo de tus pechos

-….ya veo, no sabía que eras mirón ehhh-y lo mira lásvicamente mientras se abotona

-hey!-se queja el yandere

-jajajja, bueno chicos no se ustedes pero yo me voy levantando-dice para luego pararse de la cama

-ahhhh, no podes faltar al trabajo?-le pregunta shin

-mmmmm nop-le responde

-*suspiran*-

-jijiji, hoy salgo más temprano, pero si quieren les puedo dar el día libre-dice

-y después escuchar los griteríos de esos imbéciles, no gracias-suelta carla

-bueno como quieran, alístense que comemos algo y nos vamos-y sale de la habitación

-buenos días neko-chan-la saluda kou

-mi idol número 1, que ya te vas también?-le pregunta al ver como esta vestido

-si en un rato, oye….te encuentras bien?-le pregunta preocupado

-….? Si, por?-y lo mira extraña

-estas más blanca de lo normal-le dice

-así? Jajaja que raro-le resta importancia

-yo no me rio, deberías cuidarte mejor-y la mira con seriedad

-si si-dice indiferente

-neko-chan te lo digo enserio-

-…*suspira* está bien-dice al fin

-te lo digo por tu bien, no quiero verte mal-le explica el rubio

-lose y por eso te quiero mucho-y lo abraza con cariño

-ya extrañaba esto-comenta el chico

-yo también-confiesa la chica con una sonrisa

-bueno ya me tengo que ir, cuando estés libre te invito a salir, que dices?-le pregunta

-dale, me encantaría, bueno yo tengo que comer algo porque si no me voy a morir por desnutrición-bromea

-jajajjaja, nos vemos más tarde neko-chan-y le da un beso en la mejilla

-chau kou-y le hace un ademan con la mano, el vampiro le sonríe y se va

Ella sigue caminando con tranquilidad por el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras e irse directamente a la cocina

-hola shu, yuma-los saluda

-kaori! Hola, quieres que te cocine algo?-le pregunta el pelimarrón

-no deja, lo hago yo-y abre la heladera

-kaori, deja que este titán te prepare algo ya que nunca hace nada-habla shu con voz somnolienta

-tch, mira quien habla el señorito-dice yuma

-y a mucha honra-suelta shu sonriendo de medio lado

-tsk tu…-pero antes de que empiece una pelea kaori los detiene

-bueno chicos es suficiente, yuma me puedes hacer un café con unas tostadas?-le pregunta

-si por supuesto-le dice y se pone a preparar lo que le pidió su amiga

-*estos dos nunca van a cambiar*-piensa la chica

-mi kaori….-dice el vago mientras recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha

-shu…jajaja-se ríe

-que es tan gracioso?-le pregunta

-la "música clásica", es muy linda, no es así?-y lo mira

-….siiiii es muy relajante-responde este

-me alegro-y le acaricia el pelo

-acá esta-le deja el mukami un plato junto con una taza en la mesa

-gracias-le agradece y empieza a comer

-oye tú, déjala comer tranquila-le dice yuma al sakamaki

-….-el pelinaranja lo ignora y se acomoda mejor haciendo enojar más al otro chico

-no pasa nada, no me incomoda-dice kaori con una sonrisa

-…bueno como digas-dice yuma

-esto esta riquísimo-lo alaga al probar el café

-gracias-y se rasca la mejilla con un pequeño sonrojo

-al fin bajan-dice la chica al ver a los tsukinamis

-hmp-emiten

-y no se queden ahí parados, siéntense-les ordena la de ojos pardo, los otros se sientan

-ah por cierto, donde están los demás?-le pregunta al pelimarrón

-no lose-le responde sencillamente, la chica deja el desayuno en la mesa para sus guardaespaldas y estos últimos comen a gusto

-bueno yo me tengo que fijar como esta mi huerto-comenta yuma mientras se para de la silla

-bueno te veo más tarde grandote-le dice la chica

-lo mismo digo petisa-y suelta una risita antes de irse

-ja ja ja que gracioso-dice con sarcasmo

-jajajjajaj petisa-explota shin

-hmp, ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde-dice kaori

-si-dicen al unísono y salen de la mansión para meterse en la limusina e ir al centro de la ciudad, luego de unos minutos llegan a su destino y bajan del transporte

-bueno chicos, en unas horas los veo de vuelta-se despide y entra al hospital

Como siempre saluda a sus compañeros y a los pacientes, entra a su consultorio y antes de sentarse en su asiento suena su celular

-pero quién será?-se pregunta mientras saca el aparato, se fija en el identificador de llamadas pero dice desconocido, le resta importancia y contesta

-_alo?_-dice

-_…..hola lady_-dice una voz varonil del otro lado de la línea

-_….pero….como….?_-pregunta sorprendida

-_jajajaj sorprendida? Y como estas? Hace mucho que no hablamos_-le dice

-_no me cambies de tema, como conseguiste mi n°?_-

-_eso es lo de menos, como estas?_-

-_estoy bien_-

-_y…sobre vos sabes quien, como te lo sacaste de encima?_-

-_es una larga historia, después de que te fuiste no fue muy fácil que digamos_-

-_y sabía que ibas a decir eso, por eso te llame, quiero disculparme_-admite arrepentido

-_no crees que ya es un poco tarde? Te fuiste de casa cuando yo tenía 5 años! Ni siquiera te despediste, solo te fuiste y nunca más volviste…._-

-_kao-chan yo…_-pero lo interrumpe

-_y ahora me llamas diciéndome que quieres disculparte? Es en serio? Ya no soy una nenita que creía en tus promesas, ya no…._-y pequeñas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas

-_lo siento_-dice el chico

-_ya es tarde para eso, creo que es mejor que ya no me llames más, estaba bien sin saber nada de ti_-dice rudamente

-…._no, desde ese día en que te deje con esa bestia, no he parado en sentirme como una basura, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, por eso desde hace algunos años te estuve buscando, sinceramente fue bastante difícil pero al final te encontré_-le cuenta

-_ya no digas más, si solo quieres que te disculpe, está bien te disculpo_-

-_sé que en este momento estas enojada y lo estas con razón, por eso te voy a dar unos días para que te calmes, así que cuídate y otro día te llamo para hablar cara a cara, te quiero hermana, hasta luego_-y corta la llamada

-*sollozos* por qué? Por qué recién ahora?-se pregunta

-ya te estaba olvidando, solo un poco más y te sacaba de mi corazón-desde chica ella aunque al principio no quería admitirlo se había enamorado de su hermano, después de que el la dejo sufrió mucho por su ausencia, pero ese sufrimiento paro cuando conoció a sus amigos, y después de tantos años nunca lo olvido ni una vez, sabe que está mal, que es un amor imposible, pero no puede hacer nada

-esto se me esta yendo de las manos-murmura la chica mientras se tapa su rostro con ambas manos

* * *

**bueno hasta acá termina, espero que les allá gustado**

**y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews para saber si la trama del fic va bien o no**

**bueno nos leemos luego!**

**adiosito! :***


	7. te perdono

**holis! bueno espero que este nuevo capitulo lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**"te perdono"**

Ya pasaron unas cuantas semanas después de la llamada de su hermano

Además tougo sakamaki le aviso que ese sujeto se está acercando, así que está muy atenta a su alrededor, y también tiene otra cosa que más adelante se va a saber

Como siempre se levanta, despierta a sus dos guardaespaldas y bajan para desayunar e irse para el hospital, pero esta vez con ayuda del padre de sus amigos, los tsukinamis se fueron antes ya que el rey de los vampiros los llamo por algo "urgente", así que ahora ella está sola en un restaurant esperando a cierta personita que la cito a ese lugar

-*tirin*-suena la campanita

-….-la pelinegra mira la puerta y ve a un chico apuesto, de piel blanca como la porcelana, pelo marrón claro, ojos de un color esmeralda intenso, alto, de buen físico y con una hermosa sonrisa dedicada hacia ella

-hola-dice el hombre

-hola-dice también

-estuviste esperando mucho? Perdón por tardar es que tuve muchas reuniones que no podía posponer-le explica

-está bien, y para que me citaste?-va directo al grano

-ya lo sabes, no quiero que sigas enojada conmigo, sé que me equivoque y lo admito pero ahora estoy acá diciéndote estas cosas para que me perdones-y la mira

-crees que con tan solo escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca, yo te voy a perdonar así como así? –y lo mira interrogante

-….no, pero…-kaori lo interrumpe

-crees que fue fácil para mi estar sola con ese sujeto? Sabes lo que tuve que aguantar? No, no lo sabes, no sabes nada, creí que siempre ibas a estar conmigo, pero ese día cuando me levante…no estabas, te fuiste sin siquiera decirme adiós, sabes cómo me sentí al saber que la única persona que quería en este mundo me dejo? Y pensar que vos me habías dicho que siempre íbamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase, y yo como una tonta te creí, te creí ciegamente, pero después de que te fuiste con tan solo 5 años me di cuenta de que no todo es color de rosas, que hasta tu propia familia te traiciona, no puedes confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en tu propia sombra, así que aun con los maltratos que recibía por parte de vos ya sabes quién, seguí adelante, y por suerte a los 16 conocí a unas personas maravillosas que gracias a ellos volví a creer nuevamente-y sonríe al recordar como conoció a sus chicos

-lo siento, pero la razón por la que me fui no fue porque quería sino que tenía que, no fue fácil para mi irme y dejarte sola, pero lo hice por el bien de los dos, quería que tengas todo, que yo te diera los gustos, que no te faltara nada, y para eso tenía que conseguir un trabajo, pero como apenas era un chico de 8 años era bastante obvio que eso era imposible, pero aun así decidí arriesgarme e ir por ahí, llego un momento en que perdí las esperanzas, pero un señor me ayudo y gracias a el ahora soy un gran empresario, pero en ese tiempo que paso nunca te olvide ni una sola vez, siempre pensaba en ti, y todavía lo hago-y la mira fijamente

-"kaori no lo perdones, no lo perdones"-se repite en su cabeza

-solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y no voy a irme de nuevo, no voy a equivocarme otra vez, no quiero alejarme de ti, te amo hermana-y le sonríe sinceramente

-….-¿porque tenían que ser hermanos? Sinceramente la vida es injusta pero bueno, por suerte lo conoce así que tiene que estar agradecida y lo está realmente, pero aun así no puede evitar verlo como algo más que a un hermano

-kaori…-empieza a decir

-**te perdono**-y se levanta de su asiento para abrazar al pelicastaño

-ya ya-le acaricia la cabeza ya que la chica está sollozando

-te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuánto te extrañe ryou, me hacías mucha falta-y lo abraza más fuerte

-tu también me hacías falta-murmura, pero de la nada abre los ojos con sorpresa

-kaori…-y rompe el abrazo

-si?-pregunta

-…dime que estoy equivocado…..-al terminar de hablar la muchacha no sabe que decir, es decir si se lo iba a contar pero más adelante no ahora, resignada le empieza a contar todo

-tch, ese maldito-dice el chico con enojo cuando su hermana termino de hablar

-…y lo peor es que está cerca, así que ryou ten cuidado-y lo mira con preocupación

-tranquila, no me va a pasar nada, en todo caso tu tendrías que tener cuidado, ahora que lo recuerdo dijiste que conociste a unas personas, no es así?-ve como la chica asiente con la cabeza-entonces diles que estas en peligro-le dice

-no, igual no te preocupes, tengo guardaespaldas-

-ok, pero aun así no bajes la guardia-y le agarra de la mano

-lose-y sonríe

-bueno, es mejor que vayas a descansar, yo te llevo-y se levanta

-no deja, está bien, tomo un taxi-le dice

-no, yo te llevo y punto-y la mira

-*suspira* está bien-acepta resignada

-jaja, me mata el puchero que haces-y suelta una risita

-no te rías, tch-y mira para otro lado

-ahhh y ahora se me hace la ofendida, pero que chica ehhh-y la molesta mientras salen del local

-ya basta-y lo empuja

-bueno bueno, no te jodo más-y le abre la puerta del auto

-eso espero-murmura

-hay ya sabes que no me gusta que hables tan bajo, no se te entiende nada-y le aprieta los cachetes

-duele-se queja

-ups creo que me pase-y la suelta

-Crees-lo mira con cara de pocos amigos mientras se toca sus mejillas

-bueno cambiando de tema….a dónde vives ahora?-le pregunta

-sigue derecho y después yo te digo a donde tienes que doblar-le indica

-ok-y arranca

-oye kaori-la llama

-que-

-cuando necesites algo, cuenta conmigo, y también quiero saber cómo está tu salud, así que avísame cuando tienes los turnos así yo le digo a mi secretaria que posponga las reuniones para otro día y así tengo el día libre para acompañarte-

-bueno-y se acomoda en su asiento

Luego de unos minutos la chica le dice que doble a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y así hasta llegar al lugar

-gracias por traerme-le dice mientras sale del vehículo

-no fue nada, bueno estaremos en contacto así que procura en tener tu celular todo el tiempo, cuídate-y le hace un ademan con la mano antes de irse

La chica lo ve irse y luego se da vuelta para entrar a la residencia sakamaki a paso calmo, pero….

-*brrrrr brrrrr*-vibra en su bolsillo

-pero quién será?-se pregunta

-_moshi moshi_-dice

-_….._-nadie responde

-_hola, quién es?_-pregunta

-_….cuanto tiempo…..hija_-dice una voz bastante conocida para la pelinegra

-_…._-a kaori se le cae el aparato mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla como gelatina

-*kami, por qué?*-se pregunta

* * *

**En otro lado….**

-ya es hora, pronto cumpliré la promesa que te hice-dice alguien quien sostiene una vieja fotografía y en ella hay dos personas, un chico y una chica, ambos sonríen mientas están abrazados

* * *

**y bueno eso es todo, espero que les allá gustado**

**y como siempre les digo no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews**

**bueno ahora si me despido porque sino me van a retar (en realidad en este momento tendría que estar haciendo las tareas que los maravillosos profesores me dieron "malditos...") *suspira* y buee que se le va a hacer, así es la vida **

**bye bye! :***


	8. miedo

**hola a todos! disculpen por tardar en actualizar es que no se me ocurría nada para este fic, de seguro ya se habrán olvidado de esta historia pero bueno...**

**ah! casi me olvida, samu-kun se disculpa con sus lectoras/es por tardar en actualizar, dice que no sabe como empezar el cap y bueno pobre esta en un dilema**

**ahora sin mas preámbulos espero que disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**Miedo**

-que pasa te comieron la lengua los ratones?-le pregunta

-…tu….-pronuncia con ira

-jajaja creo que te llame en un mal momento

-cómo fue que…?-pero no la deja terminar

-no soy tan débil, después de todo no olvides lo que somos hija

-yo no soy tu hija-le dice

-claro que si, después de todo mi sangre corre por tus venas, además no olvides que…

-basta!-explota-ya no diga más, de tan solo recordarlo me da asco de mi misma y todo gracias a ti

-deberías de agradecérmelo, ahora ya eres toda una mujer

-me las vas a pagar, te juro que me las vas a pagar, voy a matarte con mis propias manos maldito

-entonces te estaré esperando querida, adiós mi niña-y corta la llamada

La chica guarda su aparato y camina sin ganas lo que le queda para llegar a la mansión y entrar, para suerte de ella los chicos no se encuentran

Sube las escaleras y se introduce a su habitación, saca de nuevo su celular y les manda msjs a dos personas

\- …..no sé qué hacer, como reaccionaran los chicos?-se pregunta

-además Carla y shin tampoco saben porque están acá…-suelta un gran suspiro-no quiero hacerles daño pero….no tengo opción, si quiero acabar con mi pesadilla y vivir en paz tengo que hacerlo-se convence

Luego de un rato se levanta de la cama para dirigirse al baño, se desviste y se mete en la tina, gira la canilla y deja que el agua moje su blanquecina piel, relaja su cuerpo mientras cierra los ojos y recuerda lo que ese maldito le hizo desde su niñez

**Pasados una horas….**

-kao-chan!-gritan todos

Se escuchan pasos acercándose y se deja ver a una chica sonriente

-chicos al fin llegan, donde estaban?-les pregunta

-fuimos a comprar algunas cosas-le dice yuma misteriosamente

-qué cosas?-inquiere

-ya sabes cosas-habla kou con una sonrisa

-mou-se queja kaori

-digámosle después de todo lo va a saber-suelta ruki

-ruki…-lo nombran con auras negras atrás de sus espaldas

-…b-bueno…puede esperar-dice con una gotita atrás de la cabeza al estilo anime

-ve a descansar-le dice reiji acomodándose sus lentes

-pero ya lo hice-

-no importa valla a su cuarto-se mete subaru

-….-hace un puchero y pone los ojos de perrito mojado

-a su habitación!-y le señalan las escaleras, a regañadientes la muchacha se va

-….listo ya no está, ahora a preparar todo-ordena ruki

-si-emiten todos y se dividen los preparativos

**Arriba con la chica aburrida…**

-ahhh me voy a morir del aburrimiento!-y llora al estilo anime

-mmmmm que puedo hacer?-y mira su cuarto-ordenar?...naa mucha vagancia-dice

-ah ya se!-exclama-puedo jugar-y sonríe como niña pequeña

**Abajo con los vampiros…**

-la decoración…listo, la comida…listo, la música….-se fija que hacen sus hermanos y ve como ellos bailan semidesnudos

-que hacen?-pregunta molesto

-nos dejamos llevar-dice kou mientras se rasca la cabeza

-tch, vístanse-y se va

-solo falta que pongamos la mesa y listo-se dice para si

**Afuera en el patio….**

-ayato-kun estas bien?-le pregunta

-si…-le dice

-entonces por qué tienes esa cara?

-creo que kaori está enojada conmigo-y baja la cabeza

-por qué crees eso?

-no me habla, me ignora…-

-…ayato-kun…-

-que-

-es por mi culpa-le admite

-cómo?-

-yo le dije a kirishima-san que no se te acerque-

-por qué hiciste eso?!-le pregunta

-p-porque parece que a ayato-kun le gusta kirishima-san-

-….-se queda sin palabras

-o me equivoco?-y lo mira

-…la verdad no sé, fue con la primera chica humana que me trato normal, aunque la amenazaba con que le bebería la sangre nunca se asustó, me decía "bueno", entonces le fui teniendo confianza al igual que los demás e inevitablemente le empecé a tener cariño, hasta el punto que ese cariño se transformó en amor, pero nunca se lo dije porque tenía miedo de ser rechazado, además no soy el único que quiere su corazón

-quieres decir que….-pero el pelirrojo termina por ella

-los demás también sienten algo por kaori, pero al igual que yo tienen miedo

-…entonces…nosotros…

-no tiene sentido que sigamos con esto si sabes a quien amo en realidad, lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta acá-le dice mientras se para del suelo

-está bien…suerte-le dice intentando sonreír

-lo siento, pero es mejor esto a que te siga mintiendo por más tiempo-se disculpa y empieza a caminar dejando a una deprimida ojirosa

**Adentro de la mansión…**

-kanato llama a kaori-le ordena reiji

-bueno-dice el pelilila y se va con teddy

**Arriba con la chica…**

-buuuuuuu-emite mientras camina lentamente

-*toc toc*-

-paseeeee-dice

-kaori-chan reiji dice que….-pero para de hablar al ver como la pelinegra tiene puesta una sábana blanca-qué haces?-

-soy un fantasmaaaaa-

-aja bueno vamos-la agarra de la mano y bajan abajo

-shhhhhh, ya están viniendo- informa yuma

-apaguen todo-dice laito

-kanato porque me traes aquí está todo oscuro-se queja su amiga

-sorpresa!-gritan todos mientras tiran confites

-que es todo esto?-pregunta intrigada

-por tu cumpleaños, o acaso lo olvidaste?-le pregunta subaru

-jejeje-ríe nervioza

-que chica-dicen

-ten…espero…que…te..guste..-le dice azusa mientras le da un regalo

-no me digas que es….-lo abre rápidamente y abre los ojos de la sorpresa-es assassin's creed syndicate!-grita contenta

-que..bueno…que..te..gus..to..-le dice

-me encanto gracias-y lo abraza

-y mi abrazo?-le reclama laito

-y mi regalo?-le pregunta

-aquí esta-y se lo da, la pelinegra rompe el envoltorio y….

-*hemorragia nasal* es hermoso!-grita feliz (lo que le regalo laito es un peluche de pikachu)

-y mi premio?-le pregunta

-gracias, gracias-y lo abraza fuertemente

Y así los demás vampiros le dan sus regalos para recibir su tan esperado abrazo y algunos tuvieron la suerte de recibir un beso también

-que empiece la diversión!-grita kou y prende el equipo

Todos empiezan a bailar como locos, incluso shu que hace segundos atrás estaba dormitando

Ayato se acerca cautelosamente a kaori al ver que los tsukinamis la dejaron sola

-…etto…..kaori-la llama indeciso

-que sucede?-le pregunta

-q-quieres….?-pero no puede terminar la oración por la vergüenza

La chica al entender que le quiere decir sonríe tiernamente por el comportamiento de su amigo

-quieres bailar?-y lo mira

-si!-le dice

Mientras estos bailan con una notable sonrisa en el rostro, otros pares de ojos los ven con recelos y al ver que no se alejan del uno al otro uno de ellos se cansa y arrastra a la chica con el

-ahora es mi turno-suelta ruki mientras pone una de sus manos sobre la cintura de la pelinegra y la otra entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella

Creo que esta de más decir que los otros no se quedaron atrás e hicieron lo mismo que el mukami mayor. Luego de eso empiezan a comer un poco, pero pasados una media hora más o menos llego el momento que la muchacha sople la vela

Con la luces apagadas y que solo se pueda ver un poco por la vela que ilumina el lugar los chicos empiezan a cantarle en feliz cumpleaños

-que los cumplas feliz!...-dicen todos a coro mientras aplauden, kaori los ve a cada uno de ellos y sonríe contenta, ya lo decidió, lo va hacer por ellos, por ella, para dejar de vivir en el pasado y disfrutar el presente y el futuro, para dejar de mentirles a sus amigos y poder vivir en paz de una vez por todas, porque tiene miedo a perder todo lo que tiene, porque no quiere que a ellos les pase nada malo, porque tiene miedo de perder lo único valioso en su vida y son ellos, por eso va hacer lo imposible para que esta alegría que ellos le dieron nunca acabe

-que los cumplas kaori….que los cumplas feliz!-terminas de cantar y la chica solo cierra los ojos para acercarse un poco a la torta que tiene en frente y soplar la vela-*aplausos*-hace eco en los oídos de la pelinegra

Mientras los vampiros festejan su amiga llega a la conclusión de que pase lo que pase no importa que ella los va a proteger con su vida porque son su familia y tiene miedo de perderlos

* * *

**bueno y acá termina, espero que les allá gustado **

**diganme si les gusto o no dejándome un review**

**chaito! :*****


End file.
